Untiteled!
by Witchin
Summary: Drea and Tati thought they were in a state park getting Pics of 'wildlife', but ened up getting into more things they they should be getting into! And they are now trying to sevive wtih 9 incane people, that are being chased! By LOTS of things Tati and Dr


I sat @ mydesk with my pen drawing on my fore-arm. Thought what I was drawing was behond me! All I knew was that it was berty and that I liked it. I know, I know, it could be some gang sighn and I could get shot. But un-less there is this ruf and toughf gang out there that is REALY into Lord of the Rings, I highly dought anything bad will happen. "One day you're going to get us killed with you'r stupid drawing." Drea my 'companin' said as she sat @ her desk on the other wall. "One day you'll get us killed with you'r stupid lines." I shout back with a catty-assed smiled. And continued with my arm. "Hump." She flung a manilla floder @ my head, but missed gratly. "Our new assinmet." Drea said less then enthouseastic. "Goodos. Come on. Lets go, before Tommy-boy asks if he can help." "Right." We bot got up and got our stuff. Nithere of us had on 'buissness outfitts' consitering we weren't like that. We were more on the field type. Drea was the one with the office, I just put some of my crape in here. Drea nodded and pulled @ her jean pants and then smoothed put her white pesent blouse. I on the other hand, pulled @ my hip huggers, and then pulled down my white, well fitting, tank top. "So lets go home get ready then get this bloody thing done and over with." I waved the floder bettween us two. "Sounds good to me." She started to losen up. "Ladys!" Our boss called from her office. "Yeah, Tracy?" "I need htouse done as soon as posibale." "We're going to need Saturday and Sunday" "If you want them REALY GOOD!" Drea put in her two cents. "Alright. But they better be on my desk when I get in here, or you'll get a pay cut!" "Sure." "Whatever." We walked out of the building and to my jeep. Once we got to our house, we got everything that we/I needed. Then we headed for the park that Tracy wanted us too look around. "Hey theres a secluded area! WE can stay there." Drea, being unusualy happy, I think the change of seanery did that. "Alright." I pulled into the area, and we got all seteled in. The tent we got could hold up to 4 people and their things, and still be comfy, and have more people in it. But it only needed to fit us. "Ok, tomarrow we will start looking around, and you can start takeing pictures." "Sounds good to me!" ~*~*~*~  
  
They next morning, with help from Drea's alarm clock, we got up. And got dressed. Drea; Blue jeans, and a lose t-shirt, shourt sleave. Her hair in a poiny- tail, and she pulled on her hikying-boots. Me; Kakhi shourts, almost shourt shourts, and a white fitted/ belly shirt tank top. My hair in a poiny-tail in the middle of my head, and with lil whispys. I had on hikying boots also. Drea sluged the back pack on her back as I put on fany-pack. "So why am I careing the big ass bag?" "I'm the photgerfer! I need to be abile to get into small places if needed." I pulled the fany-pack so it awas behind me and then put my camra around my neck. Drea put on her sunglasses and we were off.  
  
We walked around for a good hour, gettign ok shouts, then Drea notested a un-listed tairl so we whent on that. "Look." Drea whispered to me. I looked were she was pointing only too see a doe and her two fawn. Nodding I made my way there, staying down wind of them. I took good pictures then made my way back to Drea and motion for her to walk farther down to the clearing, a mass of tree branches and other things were blocking my way from her. "So?" "They were soo! Cute. The fawns looked a couple months old." I smiled happly. We again started to walk and walk and walk. It was now getting dark and we were.well lost. "Ok." I said as I blopted down on a fallen tree. "It's not you'r falt right?" I asked my more the painoryed friend, she had seen me mad plonty time before and didn't wana face it again. "No! See." Drea showed me the map. "Tecnecly it's not anyones falt. Thesse woods anyone could get lost in!" WE both screamed and I took Drea's hand and pulled her away from the voice. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" Drea shouted. "SHUT UP!" I shouted back. Trying to catch my breath. I was never good @ the running for long distance thing. Infacted I failed it in gym. "ROCK!" I yelled to Drea, but she missed it and fell draging me with her. "What part of 'rock' didn't you catch?" "I cought all of it. And the real deal." Drea showed me the rcok then I saw the people, and helped Drea up. "I'm going to regret this." I said to my self. "Get on." "What?" "Get on. You'r ankel's hurt." "Oh." She joyfully got on, a lil too joyfull if ya ask me, but then you did so. I started to run, quite fast this time real, I didn't know were I got all this blood extra energy from, but I got it and I whent with it. "Ta! There gaining!" "Well threw you'r rock @ them!" I turned my head to glear @ her, and triped over a rock, when I looked forwd there was a clif, next to the two there was a river wich turned out to go into a waterfall, that I was about to fall into! I let go of Drea's legs and pushed her back, so she wouldn't fall too, then I started to fall over the cliff. "TAAAAATTTTTIIIIIII!" Drea sheeked. First everything went kinda slowmo, like in the Materix, then the nextt hing I know the water is engolfing me! I water was quickly entering my mouth. I could see a figure, it was like a shadow, coming closer. 'Who the hell is this!' I thought then felt something/one grapp my waist and then push me up, I think it was up, but then I could breath, it was 


End file.
